Can't Stop Loving You
by DaydreamingUpReality
Summary: "Since we are being completely honest." "I hate that I can't hate you." "I tried so hard to, but I couldn't." Spoby one-shot.


Just another Spoby one-shot. Please review and I hope you like it.

Spencer was just sitting alone on a normal Saturday afternoon, or so she thought… Suddenly her phone went off, with an all too familiar ring tone. The one she set for blocked texts.

'_Hey Spence, one of my little worker bees has been distracted. Break up with your boy toy, or I'll break him –A'_

Spencer gasped. It had to be another trick by A. Toby, her Toby would never be on the A team. Would he? Then she saw that the text message had an attachment to it. Nervously, Spencer clicked on the link to view it. Once opened, Spencer drops her phone.

It was him. Toby in a black A hoodie. How could he do this to her? Was this all a lie? Did he never really love her? Spencer could feel her eyes watering up, but now was not the time to cry, now was the time for answers. Spencer Hastings was not one to not get the answers she needed, no matter the risks.

Quickly and angrily, Spencer grabs her keys and gets her car to drive to the coffee shop. Once there, she wastes no time going inside. As soon as Spencer was inside, she heard her name being called.

Aria, Hanna, and Emily were all at a table drinking coffee, but Spencer paid no attention to them, she kept to her mission and started going up to the loft. Shocked by their best friends' actions, the other three girls quickly followed.

Upstairs, Spencer just stomped right into his loft, to find a surprised Toby. "Spencer?" Toby questions, He wasn't expecting her to come marching through his door. Swiftly, Spencer goes up to his blinds and forcefully closes them. "What are you-"Toby starts but is quickly cut off. "Sit." Spencer demands pointing at his bed and he obeys. Sometimes, Spencer really scared him.

Just then, the other three girls peered into the room. "Everything ok Spence?" They asked, concerned. "I'll meet you downstairs." She says, not stopping her glare at Toby to look at them. They just shut the door and go downstairs, whatever Toby did to deserve Spencer's' wrath, they'll find out about once she cools down.

Crossing her arms, Spencer stands in front of him, waiting for him to say something. "Part of me is scared, but the other part is kind of turned on right now." Toby admits. After saying that, Toby just seems to get glared at more.

"Why?" Spencer finally speaks, but before Toby can say anything, she moves over to his closet and starts looking. Toby doesn't realize what's going on, until Spencer comes back out of his closet, holding a black hoodie.

Toby's eyes go wide. "Spencer." He says standing up. "It's not what it looks like." "It's not what it looks like, you're on the A team!" "Ok, it is what it looks like, but it's not what you think." Toby says stepping closer to her.

"You've lied to me this entire time, just to get closer to us, once you found Emily wouldn't date you, you went to me!" Spencer shouts at him, holding her ground. "You don't understand Spencer; I would never try to hurt you!" Toby tells her.

"You expect me to believe you, Emily and Hanna have both been in the hospital, and now I know I should have never trusted you." Spencer says, dropping the hoddie on the ground, angrily. "Just hear me out Spence, please." Toby pleads.

Spencer just steps closer to him. "You know how much I cried over you, when you left?" Spencer says, the first tear coming out of her eyes. Then suddenly, she runs down the stairs. "Spencer wait!" Toby screams and runs after her.

Hanna, Emily, and Aria, hear him yell and the running, so they quickly stand up. Spencer appears out the door, and runs up to them. "Spencer, what happened?" Aria asks, but Spencer just shakes her head. "Let's get out of here." She says fighting back the tears.

"Spencer, I never lied to you, I love you Spencer, how many times do I have to tell you that!?" Toby yells, just as the girls are almost out the door. Spencer walks up to Toby. "You can stop the act now, don't you think my hearts been through enough?" Spencer says and slaps him.

While Toby holds his cheeks Spencer goes to catch up with the girls' and they all leave. Toby just walks back to his loft, slams the door shut, and then kneels down on the floor with his head in his hands. He didn't lie; he did and still does love her, more then anything.

* * *

Sitting around Spencer on her living room floor, all three other girls mouths were hanging open. "I can't believe it." Emily finally says out loud. "I can." Hanna mentions. "Hanna!" Aria yells, causing everyone to look at the sullen Spencer. "Sorry, I'm just saying he was always kind of shady." "Oh and Caleb isn't?" Emily mentions.

"At least my boyfriend never tried to kill anyone." Hanna says, and Spencer just looks down at the pillow she's holding. "Come on; let's go give you some food to eat instead of your foot." Emily says and leads Hanna to Spencer's kitchen.

"Spence." Aria says calmly, going to sit next to her. "To think I trusted him, I let my guard down too much." "Spencer, know of us knew, don't go hating yourself." Aria says, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I loved him Aria." Spencer says, meeting her friend's eyes. "I still love him, and I thought he loved me too." Aria has nothing to say. There was nothing really she could say to make her feel better, so she just hugs her. "I'm so sorry Spence."

Emily and Hanna then join the two, and soon all three girls are hugging Spencer. Their hug is cut short, by a knock on the door. Hanna gets up to get it. "You're not welcome here." She says tells Toby.

"Please let me talk to Spencer I need to explain everything." Toby pleads. "Han who is it?" Spencer says going to the door. She stops in her tracks, seeing the stranger at the door. "Bye Toby." Hanna says and slams the door in his face.

* * *

Emily, Aria, and Hanna went to their respective homes to get their stuff, they were all going to sleepover at Spencer's; she needed someone there with her. Though, Spencer tried to tell them she'd be fine alone. Of course, the scene they saw, walking back in with their stuff told otherwise.

Spencer was curled up on the couch with a carton of ice-cream, watching TV and crying. "Why, you told her you loved her!" She screams at the movie she had put on. "Ok, that's enough of that." Aria says turning off the TV.

They had to be sitting there in silence after that for about fifteen minutes. That is until Spencer's phone went off again.

'_Lucky you, Toby tried to resign today, guess he forgot the rules. Join or die. –A'_

"Oh my god!" Spencer says and hands her phone over. "Why should we care Spencer, you shouldn't either." Hanna says. "Spence he lied to you, he lied to all of us." Aria adds, and Emily just kind of sits there and nods.

"Guys, as much as I want to, I can't hate him. I love him; I still love him so much. I hate that I can't hate him!" Spencer admits. "Please, not for him for me, please I can't let him die." Spencer pleads. "For you Spence." Emily says standing up. "For Spencer." Aria and Hanna agree, standing up also.

They were just about to walk out the door, when Spencer's phone rang once again. She picked up to find Wren on the other line. After a short conversation she hangs up and informs everyone else. "He's in the hospital." Spencer tells them.

* * *

"So how are you feeling?" Wren asks Toby, walking back into his room. "Oh you know, as good as a person who was just pushes out of a closed two-story window." "I get it; you still hate me because I kissed Spencer." "Are you the only doctor in Rosewood?" "No, but I'm your doctor, so you're going t have to deal with me, I called Spencer for you."

"Why bother, it's not like she would care." Toby says glumly. "Toby." Spencer breathes, walking into the room. "I'll be leaving you now." Wren says and exits. (First time Spencer has said his name since she went to the loft, as for Toby he's said her name 8 times, just a random, pointless fact…)

She looks forgiving for a second, but quickly snaps out of it. "Talk." She says and Toby sighs, sitting up in his bed. "You might want to sit down, it's a long story." "I'd rather stand." "Ok, so first I didn't plan on being on the A team." Toby starts.

"I figured out who was framing me." "They made me join, or they would kill me." "They suddenly I was off the police's radar." "A made that happen." "I never met for anyone to get hurt, so when I found out you were the one to get set up, because of me; I felt the need to protect you."

"I may have known some stuff, but when we were trying to find clues, I really had no idea what we were looking for." "I was trying to help you honestly, not lead you on." "I didn't kiss you, to make your guard go down, I didn't lie I wasn't expecting it either."

"A was starting to catch on, that I actually was falling in love with you." "IE: Ian trying to kill you." "I was the one who pushed him, I had never killed someone before, but it was either him or you." "It didn't take me long to make that choice."

"You were the "A" who saved me?" Spencer speaks up. "What you think Mona, could've or would've done that?" Toby asks, laughing a little. "Mona weights like 90 pounds." He adds.

"I never sent any of those texts, never did any of the things to you or anyone." "I was kind of just there." "Basically I was being tortured to watch and know all of this." "I would have warned you guys, but then they would threaten to hurt you." "They are more "A's" then I even know about, I wasn't about to risk it."

"I've been trying to get out for weeks now." "I couldn't keep keeping it from you." "But, they must have noticed, I'm guessing A told you, because they thought once you broke up with me, I would stop protecting you." "I would help them."

"But they were wrong." "I tried to get out, and this is where it landed me." "I swear Spencer; none of my love for you was fake." "I loved and still love you Spencer Hastings, and I don't care about A's threats anymore." "I won't let anyone hurt you." "Whether you want me around or not." Toby finishes, and anxiously, awaits Spencer's response.

"I need time; this is a lot to handle." Spencer starts. Getting up to his bed side, she continues. "Since we are being completely honest." "I hate that I can't hate you." "I tried so hard to, but I couldn't." "I never stopped loving you after I found out, even though I really wanted to." Spencer finishes, and starts to walk to the door.

"Spencer." Toby says, causing her to turn around. "Do you think you'll ever forgive me?" He asks. "Time heals, but time can take a long time." "It might be these meds I'm on, but I have no idea what you just said." Toby admits and Spencer smiles.

"I need time Toby, and I don't know how long that will be." Spencer clarifies, stepping up to Toby and grabbing his hand. "But true love never dies, and since I've managed to not stop loving you through out this mess of a few hours, I think we're good." Spencer says smiling down at Toby who smiles back.

"Get well Toby, but I swear if you ever lie to be again, A won't be the one putting you in the hospital." Spencer tells him. "Again, slightly scared, and slightly turned on." Toby admits and Spencer laughs at him. "Goodbye Toby, but hopefully not for long." Spencer tells him, leaving the room.


End file.
